deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Hans Tiedemann
Hans Tiedemann was the highest civil authority on Titan Station and the main antagonist of Dead Space 2 . A letter from him found later in the game lists his position as Director of Operations aboard the station.Tiedemann's Last Hope Biography Repeating videos of him can be seen in certain areas of the station, urging its residents to evacuate, and declaring martial law. Graffiti covered posters of him can also be seen, indicating that he was not well loved among the station's population, mostly the Unitologist portion of it. He is Isaac Clarke's primary human antagonist throughout the game, and he utilizes numerous automated subsystems as well as teams of Security Officers to halt Isaac's progress throughout the Sprawl. There is also evidence of him being controlled by someone going by the alias Overseer. The Overseer had sent a log detailing disappointment in the station's evacuation, and promised retribution against Tiedemann for authorizing it.Dire Despite his numerous attempts to kill Isaac and his heavy handed attitude, Tiedemann seems to see himself as a protector of the station's residents. In one audio log he is heard to say that his family had a long standing history as runners of the station, and that he wanted to protect the station and its population from the Necromorph infestation.Illegal Evacuation This may be the reason he ordered the evacuation in an attempt to save as many people as he could from the Necromorph outbreak on the Sprawl despite being ordered not to launch one. It is unknown exactly how many, if any people survived their escape from the Sprawl. Multiple shuttles are seen leaving the station in the earlier scenes of Dead Space 2, some crashing into each other but others making it out apparently unscathed. It is not known, however, if those shuttles/ships were carrying any Necromorphs or the insane. He is also one of the main characters in Dead Space (Mobile). He leads Vandal throughout the Sprawl, saying that it is her responsibility to fix things. He shows no signs of knowing about Tyler's influence on Vandal. He is the one who orders Vandal to go to the Sprawl's Reactor Core because it is overheating. When Vandal arrives she finds The Boss choking it. Death After hampering Isaac at every turn, Isaac finally pushes into the Government sector with the help of Ellie Langford. Isaac unleashes the Necromorphs upon all of his security personnel to finally confront him in front of the new, 100 story tall Marker. At this point Tiedemann has sustained horrific wounds from an earlier explosion, caused by the Marker, which has left him badly burned down his right side to the point that his skull and muscle tissue is showing. Shouting at Isaac in rage and impaling him with a Javelin spear to the chest and then to the hand, he states that "The research in that Marker is worth every life we just lost! I won't let you throw all this away". Isaac, however, gains the upper hand, breaking Tiedemann's arm and impaling him in the neck with his own Javelin Gun. Isaac can then choose to execute him with a shot to the back of the head which completely decapitates him, or electrocute him, shoot him anywhere else in the body or leave him to die from his inflicted neck wound.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wQVjgYyB-c Youtube - Dead Space 2 final boss and full ending] Death Scene *If Isaac fails to pull out the first javelin, he will fall to his knees in pain. Tiedemann shoots another javelin through his neck. While Isaac is sitting helplessly choking from the Javelin, Tiedemann shoots a third one through his head completely decapitating Isaac. *If Isaac succeeds to pull out the first Javelin but fails to do so with the second, Isaac will fall to his knees trying to pull out the bolt. Tiedemann shoots a javelin in Isaac's shoulder and another one in the side of Isaac's head, completely decapitating him. *If Isaac succeeds in pulling out both javelin bolts, Tiedemann will aim the Javelin Gun at Isaac's head and shoot, but Isaac dodges and grabs a hold of Tiedmann's hand and breaks it. He then takes the Javelin Gun and fires a bolt in Tiedemann's neck, who falls on his knees choking. Isaac loads another bolt in the gun and takes aim. The death scene is different depending on the player's choice. *If the player chooses to aim at the head and fire, Isaac will shoot a javelin in Tiedemann's head decapitating him. However, shooting him in the back or shoulder will just make him fall over dead with 2 bolts in him. *If the player chooses to use the secondary fire, Tiedemann will be electrocuted and fall to the ground burning. *If the player misses the shot or simply leaves it be, Tiedemann will choke and fall to the ground dead. Trivia *Tiedemann's secondary name may be affiliated from the name of Tiedemann Bartholomäus Giese, a german patrician that lived during the 1500's, who not only was a bishop of the catholic church known for his strong belief, but also a close friend of Nicolaus Copernicus, the german astronomer who proved that the sun is the center of our solar system, and not the earth. *In the multiplayer mode of Dead Space 2, Tiedemann serves as the supervisor of a security force unit, instructing and providing directions to the squad as they proceed with their objectives. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wm1BZjyi0cE Youtube - Dead Space 2 Gameplay Part 5, Chapter 2 GamePlay] *In a log left behind by Tiedemann, he makes insights that humanity's reliance on destructive planetcracking will render humanity extinct unless they learn to understand the Markers. *Lester Purry provides his voice and likeness to Tiedemann. *An interesting note is that Tiedemann is an unnaturally calm man. He barely changes inflection for most of his speaking parts of the game. He only really shows agitation when the Necromorphs enter the Marker chamber losing all composure right when the Convergence event began, and also when he is half burned in front of the Marker. *Symbols much like those that adorn the Marker can be seen etched into Tiedemann's burned forehead skin; this is especially noticeable when he attempts to launch the final Javelin Spike into Isaac's head. When translated, they read "pain". *Tiedemann's family had been running the Sprawl for many years prior to the Marker incident. *At times, Tiedemann seems genuinely sorry for his need to combat Isaac, apologizing to Clarke regularly and even remarking that Isaac's resourcefulness and determination would be admirable "in more favorable circumstances". Eventually, this empathy progressively wanes as Tiedemann becomes more frustrated, and finally morphs into violent anger as Isaac allows the Necromorphs to breach the Government sector, butchering his men and allowing them to reach the Marker. *Tiedemann has the most death scenes of any character besides Isaac in the Dead Space series, having a total of 4 death scenes (decapitation by javelin bolt, electrocution, getting shot in the back, and simply choking from damage to the throat). Gallery File:Hans_symbols_DS2.jpg|Marker Symbols on Hans' forehead spelling "PAIN" Untitled.png|Tiedemann in a video log to Isaac. Big Hans 1.jpg|Tiedemann proving loyalty to the Sprawl by warning and evacuating citizens. Big Hans 2.jpg| Big Hans 3.jpg| Small Hans.jpg| Sources de:Hans Tiedemann Category:Characters Category:Sprawl Residents Category:Villains